lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Costanti e variabili
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=14 | data_ABC=29 aprile 2009 | data_FOX=6 luglio 2009 | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Daniel | giorni= | titolo_originale=The Variable | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Paul Edwards | guest=Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Alice Evans - Giovane Eloise Hawking Sarah Farooqui - Theresa Spencer Patrick Fischler - Phil Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Hawking Eric Lange - Stuart Radzinsky Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore | costar=Spencer Allyn - Giovane Daniel Faraday Brad Berryhill - Anxious guy Todd Collidge - Paramedico Marvin DeFreitas - Charlie Hume Michael Dempsey - Foreman Ariston Green - Workman Maya Henssens - Young Charlotte Lewis Wendy Pearson - ER doctor Peggy Anne Siegmund - Caretaker Jennifer Sojot - ER nurse | uncredited=Francois Chau - Pierre Chang }} è il quattordicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, e il centesimo dell’intera serie. Daniel Faraday prova a cambiare il passato e dicendo la verità. Intanto, Desmond viene ricoverato all'ospedale di Los Angeles, e Penelope incontra una persona che conosce suo marito. Trama Flashback Un giovane Daniel Faraday sta suonando il piano a casa. Sua madre, Eloise Hawking, entra nella stanza guardandolo suonare. Daniel chiede la sua opinione riguardo la musica, e lei gli risponde che è favoloso. Comunque, lei lo sgrida poiché non dovrebbe sprecare il suo talento per frivolezze come la musica. Lei gli dice che ha una mente che dovrebbe dedicarsi alla scienza e matematica. Lei gli spiega che il suo compito è assisterlo nel suo percorso, e che non c'è tempo per le distrazioni. Daniel risponde che può fare le cose assieme, nello stesso tempo, ma lei non è d'accordo, mentre chiude il pianoforte.Molti anni più tardi, Daniel si è laureato in corso di dottorato ad Oxford. Mentre cammina fuori dal college con Theresa Spencer, incontra Eloise, che invita Daniel a cena da soli. Daniel e sua madre vanno al ristorante e le dice che secondo lui è stata scortese nei confronti di Teresa e lei gli risponde che lui non ha tempo per le ragazze e che dee concentrarsi esclusivamente sul suo lavoro. Daniel le risponde che lui è il più giovane dottore che si sia mai laureato a Oxford e che ha appena ricevuto una sovvenzione da Charles Widmore. Eloise sorpresa di sentire quel nome dice a Daniel di non essere andata li da lui per litigare,lui gli chiede allora il motivo della sua visita e lei porgendogli un regalo si alza e dice di essere venuta per congratularsi e se ne va;Daniel appena la madre va via apre il pacchetto e scopre il regalo:un diario di pelle dove Daniel scriverà tutti i suoi appunti e in prima pagina c'è scritto:Daniel in qualsiasi caso ricorda che ti vorrò per sempre bene.Mamma. Nel 2004 Daniel vede in televisione un telegiornale dove danno la notizia del ritrovo del relitto del volo Oceanic 815,lui inizia a piangere e non si da pace e quando la sua badante gli chiede come mai è così sconvolto lui le risponde che non lo sa. Charles Widmore bussa alla porta e saluta Daniel che dispiacendosi si scusa e dice che ha una malattia che gli colpisce la memoria e quindi non si ricorda chi fosse ma Widmore gli dice che non si sono mai conosciuti e quindi non poteva sapere chi fosse e si presenta;Daniel riconosce il nome e gli chiede se è il Widmore della sovvenzione per la sua ricerca. I due si siedono e iniziano a parlare Daniel gli dice che avrebbe voluto passare da lui prima di lasciare Oxford per poterlo ringraziare e Charles precisa dicendo:"prima che venissi mandato via". Daniel comincia di nuovo a piangere dicendo che l'aveva testata prima su se stesso e che non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Teresa,ma Widmore dice di non essere venuto per quello ma per offrirgli una nuova opportunità e Daniel sconvolto dalla notizia del volo 815 e con lo sguardo sulle immagini della televisione del relitto risponde che lui non può e che non crede di essere in grado,Widmore gli chiede se avesse detto qualcosa che non andava visto che continuava a piangere sconsolato e Daniel gli risponde che non è per colpa sua ma per le immagini del relitto e che non sa perche lo turbano tanto,dice che è triste e che sono tutti morti.Widmore allora gli dice che non è vero che sono tutti morti e che il relitto dell'aereo l'ha fatto mettere li lui;Daniel gli chiede come mai gli riferisce questa cosa e lui gli risponde che tanto già il giorno successivo si sarebbe dimenticato e inoltre gli dice che il vero aereo si è schiantato su un isola,molto speciale e dove vorrebbe mandare li lui perchè gli avrebbe fatto fare dei progressi nelle sue ricerche e cosa più importante l'avrebbe fatto guarire.Daniel gli chiede come mai fa questo per lui e Charles gli risponde che è perchè ha delle doti straordinarie e sarebbe un peccato vederle sprecate;Daniel gli dice che parla come sua madre e Widmore sorridendo gli dice che è perchè loro erano "vecchi amici". Poco dopo Daniel suona di nuovo il piano quando arriva sua madre Eloise che gli dice che ha saputo che gli è stato offerto un lavoro e Daniel risponde che è vero ma che non è in grado di fare il proprio lavoro per via della sua malattia,ma Eloise gli dice che invece dovrebbe andare e alla fine convince il figlio. On the Island (1977) chiede a Jack come ha fatto a tornare.]] Daniel arrives on the Island via the Galaga, and is greeted by Miles. Daniel tells Miles that he is back due to his discovery in Ann Arbor of a photo of the new recruits showing that Jack, Kate, and Hurley have returned to the Island. He demands to be taken to Jack's house. Miles complies. Once at Jack's house, Daniel frantically questions him on how he returned to the Island. Jack mentions a plane, and says that Daniel's mother, Eloise Hawking, persuaded him to get on the plane. is being held captive in Sawyer's closet.]] Daniel asks Jack if Eloise spoke about destiny, to which Jack says yes. Daniel tells Jack that his mother was wrong, and that Jack does not belong there, whether on the Island or in the DHARMA Initiative in 1977. Miles agrees to Daniel's request to drive him to the Orchid to run "an errand," leaving behind an inquisitive Jack. Jack knocks on Sawyer's door to inform him Daniel has returned and has headed to the Orchid. Sawyer responds that he is too busy to help, but is persuaded by Juliet to explain his predicament - Phil, tied up in the closet, is in possession of the surveillance tape incriminating Sawyer and Kate in Ben's escape to the Hostiles' camp. attempts to warn Chang of the upcoming incident.]] Daniel and Miles end up at the Orchid station just in time to witness the arrival of Pierre Chang. Leaving Miles in the Jeep, Daniel follows Chang and Eric inside and overhears discussion regarding the danger of drilling deeper into the rock (and potentially releasing dangerous energy). Daniel approaches Chang, who remembers Daniel's arrival to the Island with LaFleur. Daniel explains that it is necessary to begin evacuating the Island, as the magnetic energy unleashed by DHARMA construction work has caused injuries. When Chang responds skeptically and insists that the energy has been contained, they board the Orchid elevator to the surface and Daniel explains that in six hours, a catastrophic accident will occur at the Swan station. Chang demands to know why Daniel considers himself qualified to make such a prediction, and Daniel reveals that he has arrived "from the future." Daniel follows Chang outside the Orchid, where Chang accuses him of "having a little fun" at his expense after overhearing his comments about time travel. Daniel produces notes from his journal as evidence he is speaking in good faith but is interrupted by Miles. Daniel catches both off guard by revealing that Miles is Chang's son; Miles denies this. Chang tells Daniel, "please stay away from me," and departs in his DHARMA van. and Daniel attempt to form a plan.]] Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, and Hurley meet in Sawyer and Juliet's home to discuss their options. According to Sawyer, they must either leave the Island by submarine before they are caught, or head into the jungle to "start from square one." Jin refuses to leave as long as there is a possibility he might be reunited with Sun, and Hurley supports staying as well. Before they can continue their conversation, they are interrupted by the arrival of Miles and Daniel. Daniel asks where he can find the Hostiles and explains that his mother is among them, and furthermore, that she is their only hope of making it off the Island. Sawyer refuses to assist Daniel, but Jack enlists Kate's help in taking Daniel to the Hostiles' camp. Juliet provides the code (141717)to the sonic fence and makes the case that they should help Daniel as "it is over for us here, anyway." Sawyer argues that Jack is making a mistake and that he, Jin, Hurley, and Juliet will meet them at the beach when their plan inevitably fails. reveals to Charlotte the shape of things to come.]] On the way to the motor pool, Kate and Jack discuss how to obtain weapons, and Daniel tells them to go on without him and that he will catch up. Daniel then approaches a young Charlotte, who is playing on a swing set nearby. She tells Daniel that she isn't allowed to eat chocolate before dinner, and introduces herself after Daniel assures her he won't tell. He tearfully tells Charlotte that she and her mother must leave the Island with Dr. Chang; he explains that he tried to avoid telling her this because he did not believe he would be able to "change things", but hopes that "maybe" he can. aims his gun at Jack and Faraday.]] As Jack, Kate, and Daniel are arming themselves near the motor pool, they are interrupted by Radzinsky and two other DHARMA workers. When Radzinsky sees their weapons, he accuses Daniel of lying about the group's intentions, and a firefight ensues when Daniel tries to make a getaway. Daniel is grazed in the neck by a bullet, and Radzinsky is shot in the arm. As Jack, Kate, and Daniel make their way to the Jeep, Jack opens fire on a fuel tank, causing a tremendous explosion. They escape as the dust settles, and Radzinsky calls for someone to "sound the alarm." Upon arrival at the sonar fence, Jack treats Daniel's neck wound as Kate enters the code provided by Juliet. Daniel reminds Jack that 1977 is now "their present", and as such, they would do well to remember that they are still at risk of injury or death regardless of their presence in the future. Meanwhile, Juliet and Sawyer are packing to leave for the beach when they are interrupted by the alarm. Radzinsky and his assistants burst into Sawyer's house and inform Sawyer of the situation, but quickly discover the bound and gagged Phil. He forces Sawyer and Juliet to surrender at gunpoint. explains to Jack and Kate the concept of a "variable".]] When Jack, Daniel, and Kate stop at a creek to rest, Jack asks Daniel to explain his intentions. Daniel reveals his knowledge of the impending disaster caused by a massive energy release at the Swan station. He explains that as a result of this, the installation they know as "The Hatch" will be built as a precautionary measure to contain this energy and prevent future incidents. Over the next 20 years, he explains, it will be necessary for DHARMA to keep this energy at bay by pressing a button - ultimately, Desmond's failure to do so will cause the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Daniel tells Jack and Kate that his studies of relativistic physics have revealed the relationship between the "constants" in this equation and "the variables." The variables, he says, are people - specifically, their choices and free will may enable them to change their destiny. Daniel then reveals his intention to set things right by detonating a hydrogen bomb in an attempt to negate the catastrophic energy release, thereby preventing the events that led to Oceanic 815's crash. is shocked to discover she shot her son.]] Jack, Daniel, and Kate arrive undetected at the Hostile's camp, where Daniel fires two warning shots into the ground and demands to speak with Ellie. Richard Alpert appears to recognize Daniel, but insists that Eloise is not there. Daniel asks Richard at gunpoint where the hydrogen bomb is buried, and as Richard attempts to talk him down, Daniel is shot from behind by Eloise Hawking. Bleeding out, Daniel tells Eloise incredulously, "You...knew this was going to happen, but you sent me here anyway." When it is apparent that Eloise does not recognize Daniel, he reveals, in his dying breath, that he is her son. Los Angeles (2008) .]] Desmond, after being shot by Ben, is rushed to the hospital to undergo surgery. A desperate Penny is left outside with her son Charlie. She is approached by Eloise Hawking, who comments that Charlie has his father's hair. Eloise reveals that she knows Desmond, and that his injury is her son's fault. Penny asks if Eloise's son is Ben, but Eloise replies instead that it is Daniel. Eloise apologizes for her son's actions. Penny asks Eloise if Desmond will be all right, but Eloise says she does not know. Eloise says that for the first time in a long time she does not know what will happen next. Soon afterward, the nurse approaches Penny and tells her that Desmond is in the recovery ward; the surgery was successful. Penny goes to meet Desmond, who reminds her of his promise that he would never leave her. Eloise leaves. As she exits the hospital, she is approached by Charles Widmore, who asks about Desmond's condition. She replies that Desmond is fine, and that his daughter is inside the hospital. Widmore remarks that he's sacrificed his relationship with Penny. Eloise replies angrily that Widmore knows nothing of sacrifice; she had to send her own son to the Island. Widmore retorts that Daniel is his son as well. Eloise slaps Widmore across the face and leaves. Curiosità Generale Note di produzione *Ben, Locke, Sayid, and Sun do not appear. *In the American broadcast of the episode, the Lost intertitle was suddenly placed among stars, with a Starship Enterprise soaring through the "O" in Lost as part of a promotion for J.J. Abrams' new film Star Trek. startrek.gif *The reveal that it was Charles Widmore who staged the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 was also given the previous week in the recap episode . Errori * In the continuation of the scene from in which Daniel reacts to the news of the faked Oceanic Flight 815 crash, Daniel's hair is shoulder-length, whereas in the old scenes from season 4, he has short hair. Tematiche ricorrenti * Young Daniel counts 864 beats of the metronome since he started playing the song on the piano, which is 8 times 108 * Eloise believes firmly in predestination, while Daniel realises he has free will and that he can change destiny. * While Eloise and Penny talk about Desmond's fate, a nurse reports that he is fine and in the recovery room. * Faraday has a tough relationship with his mother. * It is revealed that Eloise and Widmore are old acquaintances, and later that Widmore is Daniel Faraday's father. * Both Eloise Hawking and Charles Widmore deceive Faraday into going to the Island. * Future Eloise implies that she knew Daniel was going to die on the Island, at the same time Widmore reveals he has sacrificed his relationship with his daughter. * Phil is trapped in the closet. * Sawyer calls Daniel "Twitchy" and "H.G. Wells". He also calls Kate "Freckles" again and Jack's group he calls "Yahoos". * Daniel reveals to Dr. Chang that Miles is Chang's son. * Daniel tries to spare young Charlotte from dying on the Island years after. * Young Daniel puts clearly, quite ironically, that he can "make time" for the things he wants to do. Analisi della trama * Daniel Faraday is revealed to be the son of Charles Widmore. Thus making him Penelope Widmore's half-brother, Desmond Hume's brother-in-law and Charlie Hume's uncle. * The survivors split in two groups again. One led by Sawyer and one led by Daniel. * Sawyer and Jack revive an old rivalry. * Eloise and Widmore, once presumably lovers, became estranged. * Radzinsky believes there is an infiltration and tries to defend his people at gunpoint. Riferimenti culturali *'H.G. Wells': Sawyer refers to Daniel as "H.G. Wells", who was a famous science fiction author known for his works The Invisible Man, The Time Machine, and The Shape of Things to Come. *'Pound cake': Sawyer sarcasticly invites Daniel for pound cake and punch. A traditional American pound cake contains one pound of flour, butter, eggs, and sugar. The recipe is quite popular in Southern states of the USA and is usually a staple at picnics and potlucks. *'Wired Magazine': Widmore moves over a copy of Wired magazine to sit on Faraday's couch. Wired is an American magazine that reports on how technology affects culture, the economy, and politics. The issue shown is the August 2003 "super power" issue, which dealt with X-ray vision, invisibility and time travel. JJ Abrams guest-edited a recent edition of Wired (issue 17-05). *''Happy Days: Hurley mentions Fonzie, a character in this television sitcom that originally aired from 1974 to 1984. The show presents an idealized vision of life in 1950s America. *'Chernobyl: Daniel mentions Chernobyl. The 1986 Chernobyl disaster was a nuclear reactor accident at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Ukraine, then part of the Soviet Union. It is considered to be the worst nuclear power plant disaster in history. *Slaughterhouse-Five': Daniel crying at the television is reminiscent of Billy Pilgrim's memory loss and random tears in the book ''Slaughterhouse-Five. Daniel uses Miles in an attempt to convince Dr. Chang he is from the future, which is similar to Billy Pilgrim using Montana Wildhack to convince his daughter he had been to the future/Tralfamadore. Tecniche di narrazione * Widmore and Hawking both suggest Daniel will be healed by the Island, when in fact they both know he will be sent there to die. **Daniel's parents were not lying when they told him that he would be healed. His memory problems were clearly healed. * Faraday gets shot by the same person who gives him life, his mother. * Faraday thinks he's "a variable" and that he can change the past, but later acknowledges that his mother knew that this was going to happen, making him a constant. * The fate of Daniel is left unresolved. * Eloise tells Penny that Charlie has his father's (Desmond's) hair. After graduating Oxford, Daniel's hair is considerably longer than present day, and is in contrast to Charles Widmore's (his father's) being bald. Riferimenti fra gli episodi *Faraday explains that the "Incident room" had concrete poured on it like Chernobyl. *Faraday cries when seeing the Oceanic wreckage. *Young Charlotte tells Faraday that she's not allowed chocolate before dinner, her last words. *Faraday mentions that he has a memory disorder. *Widmore admits to faking the Oceanic 815 wreckage. *Faraday references the other Ellie being Eloise Hawking. *Faraday mentions that he performed the time travel experiments on himself before Theresa. *Faraday has a facsimile of the picture of the new recruits, including Hurley, Jack, and Kate. *Desmond is rushed to the hospital for a gunshot wound inflicted by Ben. * Daniel travels down to the Orchid to investigate the problem caused by the drilling near the wheel chamber and bumps into Pierre Chang. * Eloise gives Faraday a journal as a graduation gift. * Richard vaguely recalls meeting Faraday some twenty years previously Domande senza risposta *Qual'è il rapporto fra Eloise Hawking e Charles Widmore? *Come e quando lasciò l'Isola Eloise? *Come fa Daniel a conoscere i dettagli storici del Cigno?